


Drops of Blood

by chimmys_kookies



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimmys_kookies/pseuds/chimmys_kookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was having a nightmare in my sleep and you tried to wake me up but I thought you were attacking me so I punched you in the face and I am so sorry about your nose"<br/>After sticking together for survival, Claire and Owen encounter a slight problem after midnight. Let's just say it involves frozen peas and many drops of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this One shot/drabble~ This is my first fic and I know that I can do a lot better. Sorry if this disappointed :/

Claire and Owen slept in their white sheeted bed, staying together for survival like they said they would. It was a few years after the incident with the Indominus Rex. They didn't suffer from PTSD, but still had terrible nightmares. Claire tossed and turned that night, flashing back to the island and the terrifying monster. Owen awoken to her movements and held her close.

"Shh, Claire it's just a nightmare. Wake up." He whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down.

Claire let out a murderous scream and sprang out of bed. She was still dizzy from her dream and feeling the presence of somebody else did not help. Her eyes popped wide open and released a powerful punch at the strangers nose, only to realize that it was only Owen. But it was too late. He fell back with the momentum and was clutched his face in pain. He has felt pain before, especially when blue would bite him, but nothing was as painful as Claire's knuckles.

"Claire! Calm down!" Owen yelled while sitting up, still holding his nose.

Claire took a few deep breaths, her eyes scanning the room, landing on her husband and noticing the blood dripping onto the white bed sheet. Her eyes widened and began panicking once again. She has never been one for violence, especially to people she loved.

"Holy shit Owen! I'm so sorry!" She says scrambling to help him.

"No don't touch..." Owen says while shaking his head. He walked to the bathroom to clean up the blood from his nose.

Claire frowned and rushed to the kitchen to grab a bag of frozen peas to help with the swelling. She returned to the bedroom where Owen was now sitting on the bed, the blood had stopped but he still held his face in pain. She saw the look in his eyes, pain and a hint of fear.

"Here..." She says handing him the bag of peas. Claire was afraid, she did not want hurt him again.

Owen could sense her fear and grabbed her hand instead of the peas, leading her back to the bed. "It's okay, now I know you can throw a punch." He smiled at her. Claire giggled slightly and placed the peas onto his nose. "Better?" She inquired. "Better..." He begins and holds her close. "Especially since I have you with me."


End file.
